


I Sew My Lips Shut to Hide the Flowers

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: God Polynamory, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, WHY DO I DO THIS TO MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS? I DO NOT KNOW., mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket
Summary: Grimm, the Pale King, and the White lady are together happily.However, it isn't as a happy ending for one of the servants.And he's hiding the petals that prove this.
Relationships: Brumm & Divine (Hollow Knight), Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Pale King/White Lady
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

_One, two..._

_One, two..._

_One, two..._

_One_ -

Brumm let out a soft growl, the notes of his accordion just not sitting right with him. He has practiced this song before dozens of times and it was completely fine, why is _now_ different?!

Oh.

Right.

He remembers why.

Brumm knows what's distracting him. His heart wrenched as he remembers Grimm's look as he gazed at the Pale King, Brumm could practically feel the sickly affection Grimm had for the royal bug.  
Yet, the musician never says a word about his feelings. Not even in his dreams did he try to think about Grimm. In fact, he shoves those thoughts down, deep inside of himself, where he never wanted them to come out. This is why he does not talk much.

Brumm _hated_ talking with all of his being. Talking meant feelings and secrets get revealed. He hated talking to Grimm especially, because it was even harder. He kept his sentences short and simple, just so he wouldn't spill out.  
His thought train was interrupted by the mischievous novices getting a hold of his accordion and beginning to toss it back and forth, a way of means to mess with him. Dropping his arms with a heavy sigh and another growl, he stood up and walked out of the main tent. He could feel tears prick his eyes as he continues to keep silent about his emotions, but his shoulders slumped as he enters Divine's tent.   
Talking to each other about emotions was a very common thing between them. As a bonus, Divine made it rule that whatever is said or happens in her tent _stays_ in her tent. Brumm talks way more in the comfort of his close friend, but sometimes, the most Divine can do is sit and rub Brumm's back softly as he cries his heart out. No one else knows the amount of pain Brumm is going through, and the larger bug promised to never tell a single soul about what happens, and she is always honest with her promises.

"Mrn...D...Divine...?", He meekly asked, the woman looking over at him with a soft smile, "Need to let some things out?", which was answered with a slow nod. She slithered over, letting the musician inside and closing the curtain, watching as it sealed, making it impossible for anyone to hear the two talking. The mantis-like bug slithered back to pile of pillows that was in the corner, and Brumm followed suit after removing his mask, sitting next to her as she listened to him vent.

By the time he was finished, he was holding back a waterfall at this point, Divine pulling him close, a frown forming on her face as she let him shove his face into her fluff and weep. "I'm here... I'm here, Brumm...", she mumbles to him as his cries began to get a little louder, feeling him snuggle further into her like a newborn grub to it's mother.   
The woman always showed true care for him when he needed it, and it hurt him more. It hurt him knowing she has to deal with him when he feels like this, and almost like she read his mind, Divine placed a soft, comforting kiss on the side of his head.  
The musician was, as far as he remembers, foreign to the motherly affection, but he enjoyed it a little. She was and still is there for him whenever he needs to let his emotions out, and he knows for a fact she does not judge him for feeling.

Divine knew Brumm was in pain, he was in so, so much pain. He smushed his face deeper into her fluff.   
It's hurting him.  
It's hurting him _so much._  
Rubbing his back, the motherly bug began to mumble, "It's going to be okay... You're okay...", and rocking him back and forth slowly while holding the musician close in a hug, similarly to rocking a grub to sleep.

The bug gazed at Brumm as his breathing slowed. "Feel better?", she smiled at him, and he nodded with silence.   
"Im sorry for-"  
"Brumm, _no_. Don't apologize. I keep telling you that it is absolutely okay to come here if you need to express your feelings. I would even drop food just to help comfort you in a time of need."  
He nuzzled into her fluff a bit more, relaxing even more as Divine planted another kiss on his forehead.

The musician took a deep breath, calming his tense nerves. "Thank you", he muttered in her fur, the bug embracing him humming in return, resting her chin on his head.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, Brumm feeling much better now that he's vented to someone who took the time to genuinely listen and bring him gentle ease. After Divine placed one last kiss upon his forehead and placed his mask back on, he exited her tent with relaxed shoulders. Perhaps once he snatches his accordion back, he can-

Something was pressed into his chest, making the musician jump a bit from shock. It was his accordion, but-

_Oh **no.**_

Grimm stood in front of Brumm with a lopsided grin, "It took a bit of effort to chase them down, but I know how dear this is to you."   
' _Don't panic, don't think too much, just respond quickly and go back to your room to hide_.', his mind reassured him. He made his voice monotone, like usual, "...Mrm...Thank you, master...", gently taking the instrument back from the troupe's master. Just as the musician was about to walk away, the nightmarish bug stopped him, "Before you go, may I ask what you and Divine were doing?"   
"...We were talking, master...", was Brumm's response, wanting to just leave the presence so he can sleep. It satisfied the master enough, and let the fluffy bug pass.

Once in the safety of his room, Brumm let out the breath of relief that he was holding in, only for it to hitch, making him lean forward as he coughed, putting his hand under his mask. When he pulled his hand away, his eye caught something. 

A single gardenia petal.


	2. Chapter 2

It used to happen every so often since that day.

Usually, it'd happen when he'd accidentally think of Grimm for too long, or after an encounter with the master.

Right now, Brumm was alone, hunched over the bathroom sink without his mask, hacking and wheezing to get the petals out. There was more. What started to be one every once and a while quickly spread to three petals any time he'd even think of Grimm's name.

' _Why is this happening? What is this?_ ', the musician thought as he cleared his throat, gazing at the petals that slide down the drain. He looked at his face. He looked exhausted. He was exhausted, mostly of everything that's happening in his life. This... coughing up flower petals was the main cause of this fatigue, pulling him away from sleep more often now.

Should he tell Divine? How would she react? Would she even know why he's coughing up petals, _gardenia petals_ to be more precise? Part of him wanted to find out, but the majority decided to leave her be, he already disturbed her yesterday. Maybe it'll go away on its own.

Brumm gazed at the petals inside the sink, his eyes widening when he sees a hint of crimson too. Shaking his head, the musician turned the tap, watching the items fall down the drain. While is lungs are empty for now, he'll take a much needed nap. Only the gods know how much he needs it.

Turning off the water and taking his mask, the fluffy bug went back inside the safety of his room. The bed was welcoming, he could practically hear it gently whisper, ' _Come, Brumm… You need it... You deserve it... Rest your head..._ '

Putting his mask down on the nightstand, Brumm lifted the blankets and slid into the gentle warmth the object had to offer him ease. He tugged the covers over him, easing into the softness. It felt like a big, warm hug. Brumm's eyes could only stay open for so long, until sleep came to take him away for the moment.

Well, this is unexpected.

The musician was standing in a room. He could hear the beating of the nightmare heart way more clearly...

" _You are suffering, dear musician._ ", came a deep voice behind him. Snapping around, he tensed as he saw the god behind it all, the Nightmare King. WAIT WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE-

Brumm froze in place. ' _OH NO. PLEASE NO NO. OF ALL PEOPLE TO LOOK LIKE, WHY **HIM**!?_', he screamed in his head, trying to take his eyes away from the god.  
Refraining from laughing at the musician's panic and clearing his throat, the Nightmare King spoke once again, " _I know of your emotions. They are strong and bold, and yet hiding them away. Please tell me, Brumm, why do you hide your affections from him?_ ". Brumm took a few deep breaths, taking the now easier chance to look away from the god, before answering with honesty (Though it's not like he can lie to a god of nightmares anyway. Brumm doesn't even think he has the guts to do so.), "I fear of rejection, Nightmare King. He already has someone to love, I do not wish to get in the way."

The god stood still a moment, placing a finger to his chin, deep in thought.   
" _I can give Grimm a subtle hint of what is happening to you._ "

That caught the musician off guard. "Y-you know what's going on...? Can you tell me?"  
The Nightmare King was about to decline, just to mess with him, and because Brumm was close to waking up, but he was feeling generous. 

" _It is called 'Hanahaki', caused by unrequited love._ "

And just like that, the musician went back into the waking world.

He shot upright, coughing violently, multiple flower petals falling out of his mouth and onto the sheets. Anyone outside might think he had a bad cold from how harsh he was coughing. He began to taste the iron from blood, and looking closer, there was some crimson on his bed and the flowers.

Divine had heard him coughing. She slithered over to his room, entering quickly. "Brumm, are you alright? I heard you cough-", she stopped in her tracks, her eye shot open as she stared at the petals and blood, mouth agape. Slowly, her claws covered her mouth, tears brimming at the edge of her working eye. She muttered in disbelief, "H...hanahaki... No..."   
"Divine...?"   
"Brumm, you need to confess your feelings, fast!"   
" _MRM_!? No! I don't want to make myself an obstacle!"   
" ** _Do you know what this will do!?_** ", she practically shouted, her tears falling down like the raindrops of the city below, grabbing his hands with her claws, holding them tight and shaking them. He-

He didn't, actually. Lowering his head, he shook it slowly. Divine placed a claw under his chin and made Brumm look her in the eye. 

"This disease is deadly, Brumm. There are only two known cures, and with the entire 'plague' situation here, the second option is out of the question. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend..."  
"...What even... are the options...?"  
"The first is confessing your love and getting in reciprocated, and the second is surgery..."

How... did she even know about this disease? Before even saying the words, it was like Divine read his mind. She lowered her tone to a soft, sad one, "I had hanahaki before. I did the surgery, but it takes away all romantic feelings with the flowers...". The musician's heart dropped.

The two pressed their foreheads together, a moment of silent understanding.  
  
"Mrm... I'm scared, Divine..."  
"I know, dearie... But fear should not control you... I need you to be brave, okay?"

After another moment of silence, Brumm nodded a little bit.

Grimm wasn't expecting the Nightmare King to be waiting for him in his room, sitting atop the pole the troupe master hangs down from. "Yes?", was what he said after seeing the god.

" _Have you ever heard of a special kind floral disease?_ "  
  
"A... what?", Grimm sounded and looked dumbfounded, making the god roll his eyes.   
  
" _The reason this special disease is special is because it is magic. It sprouts in the lungs of someone who is suffering unrequited love, and those who have it usually die from it, or lose all romantic feelings when you surgically remove the flowers._ "  
  
"And you are telling me this, _why_?"

" _You're going to need to look at your crew a little closer. You need to be careful, or else it **will** be too late to save them._"


	3. Chapter 3

The places Grimm searched were obvious. Him going around and talking to the troupe members, seeing if any of their body language was off.   
Every time he noticed nervousness, he learned it was just a small issue, like one of the novices stole something from another.  
When he looked into Divine's tent, he saw her deep in thought as she had her nose buried in a book. "Divine?", he called, making the mantis-like bug yelp and shoot upright. "Oh, it's just you, master. Is there something you need, dearie?", She rolled over after bookmarking her novel and putting it down, slithering to meet her master to continue the conversation appropriately. 

Grimm raised one of his brows, "What were you reading?"   
"Romance novel called 'The Crystal Princess', you should read it at some point, it's really good."  
"I'll pass on that."  
"Alrighty then. Anything else, Mr. I-need-to-be-in-everyone's-business?"

The troupe master thought for a moment, before putting a finger up in realization, "Oh! Right! Have you seen Brumm anywhere? I need to speak to him."  
He did notice her hesitate for a split second before answering, "He went on a walk alone to clear his thoughts a bit ago, he should be back in a bit, dearie."

Grimm squinted his eyes at her, looking her up and down, earning a very confused, "What?", from Divine. "Nothing, nothing. See you later.", He replied, shaking his head and teleporting away.

He reappeared at the entry of the white palace. If he wanted to learn more about Hanahaki... why not from the mate who is a plant herself? Taking a deep breath, he eased his nerves and stepped inside, moving with grace.

The White Lady was tending to her garden, her eyes half-lidded as she cups a magnolia blossom with her roots, mumbling, " _You are blossoming just well... Beautiful little sprouts..._ "

She senses two familiar presences, her dear wyrm and... " _Ah, it's good to see you again, Grimm my dear... What brings you here...?_ " "My root and wrym", Grimm began, voice starting to get nervous, "The nightmare king has recently brought to my attention with a subtle hint that one of my troupe members is sick, not from the infection. I was hoping that at least one of you would know more about this sickness, so I can have an easier time figuring out who has it, so I could at least try to assist them."

This raised concern is both the king and queen. The Pale King questioned, " **Do you happen to know the name of this sickness?** "  
"Yes. It is called the 'Hanahaki disease'."

The White Lady visibly froze, the smaller ruler she shared coming to her side. The troupe master spoke before the king did, "My root, are you alright...?"   
" _Yes, forgive me, my wyrm and flame. I suppose I am still not used to hearing that word._ ", she replied, her voice softer than the silk dress she was wearing.  
"Why?", asked both the Pale king and Grimm in sync, giving each other a quick glance as it was a little odd. Shaking her head, she turns to face Grimm.

" _Hanahaki is a deadly disease, a certain type of flower, usually ones giving romantic meaning, sprouting in the bug's lungs from unrequited affections, and if those affections are not returned, they will die. If you remove the flower directly, they will never be able to romantically love again. There have been some special cases where the bug the diseased is in love with dies, and all have ended the same. Death. Some have been quick, while others are slow and painful like the grief. The symptom to know if a bug has it is coughing fits for no reason in particular, however some bugs are better at hiding the petals that come out than others..._ ", the White Lady explained as best as she could. Panic can be seen in Grimm's eyes, and he looks down. Both the Pale King and the White Lady knew he was having an internal crisis, when a lumafly lit up in the king's head.

" **What if you brought some of your troupe here into the castle? My root, you'd be able to sense the flowers, right?** "  
" _I can sense all flowers, my wyrm..._ "  
The troupe master stared at his lovers, and a bright smile came to his face, "My wyrm you're a genius!", swooping up the king and pressing a kiss on his cheek, but decided one kiss was not enough and started kissing all over his face. The White Lady couldn't help but giggle as the Pale King struggled playfully against the barrage of kisses being applied to his face. 

Grimm chuckled as the queen pressed a smooch to both of their cheeks, applying his own to her forehead. "Thank you both, loves. See you in a bit?"

" **As always.** ", The king nodded, holding the White Lady's hand as the third lover teleported away.

Brumm was nervous about coming back, tightening his grip on the satchel he had brought with him. Inside of this bag was special herbs given to him by the moth tribe, to try and at least slow down the disease filling his lungs.   
Entering the tent, the musician covered his mouth as he coughed a little, stuffing the two petals that fell out in the front pocket of the satchel.

When he went to the moths, they were equally as shocked, but quickly relaxed and gave him these herbs to assist in at least slowing down the flower's growth, if only by a bit.   
They told him to brew it into tea(as well as the fact honey helps this herbs power), wished him the best of luck, saying he will be in their prayers. He felt like he couldn't thank the kind tribe enough for this.   
Heading to the cooking area, Brumm set the satchel down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, pulling the fresh plants out, as well as the tea kit, and the honey jar.  
By the time the kettle hissed, the musician was already done chopping the herbs. He pulled the kettle off of the heat, and slid the plants inside, and left them be for a few minutes, stirring them lightly, and taking the drenched herbs out. The honey came next, Brumm watching as it dripped into the pot, and after putting the honey away and stirring some more, his medical tea was ready.

Drinking it was more soothing than even sleep. The liquid soothed his throat, and he felt like it was getting a bit easier to breathe. Brumm sat on the stool closest to his satchel that was on the right, and the kettle on his left. He felt so much better with this.

Until Grimm teleported right beside him with an urgent, "Brumm!", nearly making him choke on the liquid. Swallowing down what tea was left in his mouth, he answered, "Yes, master?". The troupe master had an excited look in his eyes. "I need you to gather some troupe members, we need to head to the white palace!"  
"But... why?"  
"I was... 'informed' by the Nightmare King that someone in the troupe has a disease called 'Hanahaki', and I don't want to lose any of my dear members. So I'm taking some at a time so the White Lady can sense who has it and how bad it has gotten!"  
If Brumm could, he'd look horrified, but he kept his expression calm and neutral. "As you wish, master..."  
"...What are you drinking?"  
"Black coffee."  
"Never thought of you as a bug who'd drink pure black coffee", and with a stupid and cute(and maybe even hot) grin, Grimm poofed away, leaving Brumm to slam his head on the counter and groan loudly, which spread into a small coughing fit, three bloody petals in his hand. Clenching his fist, he put those gardenia petals with the rest, pouring himself another cup of the special tea before getting up and going to collect the random troupe members, praying to all the gods he knew that he wouldn't be forced to go with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The musician sat on the bed, having being escorted to the guest room by one of the royal retainers.   
It was the final run of the members getting checked for Hanahaki, and Divine had insisted he go.  
Thankfully, he hadn't bumped into the king or queen since arriving there. Brumm held his face in his hands, his mask beside him. The thoughts just kept coming back.

'You're an idiot, Brumm. You know he won't love you back.'

Tears pricked his eyes. The coldness of the room actually starting to get to him.

'You're going to die, so why even try?'

He began to cough gently, pushing the blood trying to run down his lips away softly. He was so...

Tired.

Lowering his head, he slid underneath the white sheets, his body being a major contrast to the pure color. Brumm pulled the covers over his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

Brumm felt like sleep would never come. He was laying on his back, taking in all of what was going on. He didn't notice he fell asleep until he heard the comforting sound of the nightmare's heart, and the Nightmare King in front of him  
The god frowned, a concerned look on his face as he spoke softly, "Brumm, It's getting worse..."  
"Mrnn... I am aware... as I am that Grimm will never love me too...", the musician averted his gaze, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 'Great, more crying', he thought, which made the god frown more. Thoughts were just like speech here in the nightmare realm. Brumm continues, "He only loves the Pale King and the White Lady. I'd rather die from this than make him choose between just me and the bugs that make him happy.". His hands tighten into a fist, "...Mrn...I'm going to die... And I accept that...".

The musician didn't realize he was crying until the hand of the god of nightmares wiped them away.  
He was so warm. Brumm had whimpered, eyes widening as the Nightmare King wrapped his arms around the musician, encompassing him in a bubble of soothing warmth.  
The heartbeat was loud, but steady.  
Calming...  
The beat soothed the fuzzy bug, and he couldn't help but keen and sob.  
Brumm had hugged back tightly, letting what sadness he only showed to Divine out to the god who only wanted to assist him. And all the god did was rub his back as he cried his heart out again in his dream, just like Divine... 

"Brumm. Brumm, look at me.", the Nightmare King murmured. The fluffy bug slowly gazed up at him, and the god of nightmares looked him in the eyes, which held gentleness.

He continued with the same tone, "You still have a chance. Please, do not lose hope, dear musician...", and pulled the bug as close as he could.

The Nightmare King never let go. Not even when Brumm woke up a bit later did he feel the warmth fade at first. But the musician stirred more when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Was he crying in his sleep? There was the copper taste in his mouth. Brumm knew what it was.

Slowly sitting up, the fluffy bug coughed looking at his hand and bed. Blood and petals. Great.  
Wiping his eyes with his other arm, he gets out of bed, holding the petals tight. With the same hand, he pulls the covers up, hiding the blood.

  
On the final day, Brumm felt his exhaustion getting the better of him. He spent a while hiding from the three monarchs, leaving when they came in a room, that sort of thing.

It was time to leave.

Once out of the private bathroom in his guest room, his hands free of his own blood after rejecting the thoughts of Grimm, he occupies them with his accordion. His gaze fell on it. 

What should he play before he left...?

Closing his eyes, he settles on playing from his heart.   
His fingers on the keys, his music begins.

The castle was filled with the gentle music, catching quite a few of the retainers attention to the eerie, beautiful, yet heartbreaking song.  
Grimm was stirred from his slumber between his mates, the Pale King having sat up. " **Do you hear that...?** ", he whispered, the nightmarish bug listening for a moment, then nodded, "Brumm must be awake. Though I do not recognize this tune..."  
The White Lady had now stirred, the music being louder. The three gaze at each other for a moment, before getting up one by one to see what was going on.

As they approach, they all pause at the small crowd of bugs also following the music, the wave of emotions hitting all of them like a stag going at full speed.  
The music could be felt even in the depth of their soul, pushing it down and giving those who listen the feeling of heartbreak, the feeling of sorrow.

While Pale King and the White Lady could shake off the astonishment, Grimm could only stare. He knew Brumm's music could affect people, but... never to this extent. One question wracked through the troupe master's head, however. Why is he playing such a heartbreaking song, one that he's never even heard the musician ever play?

They followed the crowd, who followed the music, wanting to see the source.

Brumm could hear them following him, so he picked up his pace a bit, his music flowing from his heart to his hands to bring out the song trapped inside. When he finally reached the entrance of the castle did he cease it, walking out of it to enter the waiting carriage that would take him back to the safety of the tent. 

A hand on his shoulder breaks him from his slight trance, his fist tightening a bit and relaxing when it was Grimm, who held concern on his face. "Are you alright, Brumm..?", he asked, hurt in his eyes. The musician only let out a small 'mrm' as he nodded a little bit.   
The troupe master hesitated for a moment, before letting the musician go into the carriage, watching as it rolled away.   
Deep in the nightmare bug's heart, he felt as if Brumm had lied.

"I'm an idiot...", the musician sighed, leaning foreward in his seat, thankful that he was alone.

The fuzzy bug covered his mouth with both hands, a coughing fit erupting from his body. He could feel something, lodged in his throat. With each cough it came up and up farther until he was gagging.  
More of the crimson substance was falling out of his mouth. Looking at his blood-stained hands, he notices a very important detail.

Brumm just threw up a bloodied, partially destroyed gardenia flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to write this chapter down! Writer's block was hitting me hard(still is actually)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy your angst.


	5. Valentine's Day Special!

**_Beep..._ **

‘...Wise men say…’

“Divine, where is Brumm? He’s usually playing music for the troupe by now.”

**_Beep..._ **

‘...Only fools rush in…’

“I’m an idiot, there’s no denying it.”

**_Beep..._ **

‘..But I can’t help…’

“The flowers are starting to spread through different parts of his body…”

**_Beep..._ **

‘...Falling in love…’

“Brumm?! Brumm please, no! Please, I can’t lose my best friend- Not like this!”

**_Beep..._ **

‘...With….’

“He’s dying, Grimm… And to make matters worse, he cannot speak now… So we may never know who needs to cure his sickness…”

“I know w-who it is. A-and… for once… I’m going to break a promise.”

‘......Y...ou…..’

“B...Brumm... I-”

**_The heart monitor played the well-known ear-piercing beep, and Grimm could only stare in horror. He couldn’t feel anyone there. He didn’t feel anyone with him in that very room._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Finally posting something on this story for once????  
> More likely than you think.
> 
> I've been planning this for a week now.  
> Chapter 5 comes out...
> 
> Whenever it comes out! Because I'm a big dummy! :D


	6. Author's Note: A small talk

Hey guys.

First of all, I'd like to thank you for 1000+ reads on this story! It means a lot to me that you all like my content

However, I think I owe you all an explanation as to why I haven't updated this book in over seven months.

Truth be told, I'm into different fandoms now. My interests have changed.

This is mostly because of the fact that I slowly did not feel like I had a place here in the Hollow Knight Fandom.

I met amazing people here, and I do love them dearly. I just lack the interest of Hollow Knight anymore, however I have nothing but pleasant memories of this place.

I don't know when Chapter 5 will come out, but I will make it the longest chapter I have ever had, to give you all a conclusion to this story.

I will be allowing some ideas from you readers to help me with my inspiration.

Until then, have an amazing day you valid people

-Buck


End file.
